Forever and For Always
by Sweetapple1189
Summary: Complete!Sango ran into her old best friend natura,naraku's daughter.Now Natura teams up with inuyasha and the others to defeat her father once and for all but falls for miroku in the process.would this new emotion be a threat to the girl's friendship?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The reunion

Sango was very bored one evening so she went for a walk in the woods. She wanted time to think and a little  
  
fresh air was good for her. The others were in the village. It was a new moon and inuyasha had to lay low since  
  
he was only human. Sango looked up at the stars 'how beautiful' she thought. Just then her star gazing was   
  
interrupted by a blue whirlpool forming directly in front of her. Someone was appearing out of it, Sango was ready  
  
to attack. "Who are you," Sango yelled. A beautiful woman now stood where the whirlpool was. This woman had  
  
beautiful brown eyes, and long brown hair. She wore a red tank top and a short black skirt with block boots. "Who  
  
the hell are you," Sango yelled still in atacking position. "Sango, its me Natura." the woman said. Sango got out of  
  
the attack position and put her hiraikotsu down on the floor. She then went closer to Natura and hugged her.  
  
Tears of joy flew down her cheeks,"O my gosh I missed you so much, how have you been," Sango said so   
  
happily. " O Sango I too have missed you so. I've been doing well trying to strengthen my powers," Natura replied.  
  
" What powers do you have," Sango asked her. By this time they were walking towards the village. "Lets just say  
  
that since my father is naraku I can do alot. I control nature, you know the wind, light, the waters, I can sense when  
  
danger is near and I can shut things up. For instance if we met a insensitive jerk who doen't know when to shut  
  
up, I can make him not able to speak for as long as I want. I only use my powers for good though. " "Really, wow  
  
thats cool." Sango said. 'She would be needed very much with inuyasha around' Sango thought. "Where have  
  
you been all this time?'' Sango couldn't help but ask. "Well, If you wanna know from the begining, Naraku killed  
  
my mother right after your brother became possessed and killed your village. "What, why!" Sango asked suprised.   
  
Natura tells her story   
  
"Because," Natura began," My mother was getting very strong and of course, he doesn't like anyone who's  
  
stronger than him. So one night while my mother was sleep he stabbed her multiple times. I was about 11 years  
  
old when this happened. My father knew I was going to get very strong also, so he tried to kill me. I heard when  
  
he opened the door to my room and found it strange cause he never came to my room before. I knew it wasn't my  
  
mother cause she doesn't visit my room so late in the night. Plus I felt that danger was coming. He crept up to my  
  
bed and stabbed my arm. I cried out , but everyone was asleep, all the guards and maids. I tried to use my  
  
lightning power,but I was too weak. It only shocked him a little bit, but enough for him to fall to the floor. I ran out of  
  
my room to my mother's. When I got there blood was on the sheets and the floor. I took up my mothers sword and  
  
ran out of the castle. I ran to a nearby village to treat the wound I got. That night I swore on my mother's grave  
  
that I would avenge her death by taking my faher's life. For 5 yeas I've been training and I've gotten very strong. "  
  
Natura's story ends  
Sango's eyes were filled with tears. Her old best friend had a stressful and horrible life. " Oh Natura, I am so  
  
sorry," Sango said as she began to cry. "It's okay sango, its okay." " I'm gonna help you defeat naraku," Sango  
  
said promisingly, " Me and my friends are after him as well. You have to come with us." "Thank you Sango, you'll  
  
always be my best friend." The moon had grown very high, it was very late and when they reached the village  
  
Inuyasha and the others were sleeping . Sango and Natura slept on the mat together as they use to when they  
  
were five years old. Sango laid there thinking how the others would react in the mourning. She wondered alot of  
  
things. She fell a sleep soon enough waiting for the dawn of a new day.  
  
Please Review. Let me know what you think.


	2. Meeting the others

Sorry I took so long to update . Well here is chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Meeting the others

Natura's Dream

Natura's Mother : Natura where are you ?

Five year old Natura: I'm over hear mommy

Natura's Mother: Sweetie get over here or I'm gonna chase you and when I catch you I'll tickle you.

Natura: You can't catch me mommy

Natura's Mother: Oh yea we will find out I'm getting closer

Natura: No your not

Natura's Mother: And.................Gotcha

Natura and her mother fall and laugh Natura mothers tickles her then stops

Natura I love you mommy

Silence

Natura: Mommy where you go? gets up and looks around and sees blood Mommy! (crying) Mommy where are you?

Naraku: hahahahahahahaha

Natura:turns and sees her father (Naraku) holding her mothers dead body

Naraku: Your mother is dead and soon you will be too drops body

Natura: Why daddy? Why?

Naraku: laughs evily runs towards her with a sword

Natura: Nooooooo

Natura runs into the woods but Naraku is right behind her. She then trips on a vine and falls.

Natura: Daddy please.

Naraku goes towards her and strikes.

Dream ends

Natura jumped out of her sleep with sweat and tears on her face. It was still dark outside but

she decided to go out anyway. It was a few hours before sunrise and everyone was still

sleeping. She sat under a tree and thought about the happy memories she had with her mother.

She smiled at the remembrance of how her mother use to tickle her when she was sad,made her

feel better when she was sick, and scolded her when she was bad. She remembered this one

time her mother had slapped her because she was making out with a boy named Kutohan at the

age of 7. She felt as the cool breeze blew her hair. She let out a sigh knowing that all those times

with her mother were in the past. She fell asleep once again this time not dreaming anything. Her

mind was empty, she liked it like this.

Miroku was the first person to wake up. He streched and let out a big yawn. He went outside

to start his meditation, thats when he saw Natura under the tree. "Mmmm what do we have

here." he said quietly. He then went up to her and tapped her. "Excuse me are you lost?" he

asked. Natura still slept so he tried again this time shaking her alot. "Are you lost?" Natura

opened her eyes and saw Miroku. "Mhmmmm what?" Miroku rolled his eyes before he asked

her a third time "Are you lost?" " No I am not, I am Sango's friend, Natura." "Ohh" he said. "So

whats your name?" she asked Miroku. My name is " Miroku, I am a monk!" "Ok Miroku, can

you do me a favor?" "Sure." " Can you get your wondering hands off of me?" Miroku looked to

see that his hands were still on her from waking her, but they were getting close to her breast.

Miroku blushed and removed his hands. " Since you asked me a question, let me ask you one,"

Miroku said. "Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" Natura was shocked.

"Monk I don't even know you! How many women have you asked that question when you just

meet them?" Miroku thought not wanting to lie he said, "Every single girl I've met since I could

speak." Natura rolled her eyes. Inuyasha was woken up by the two of them speaking and got up

to see what was going on. "What the hell is going on out here?" Inuyasha yelled as he walked

out side. He walked up to the tree with his eyes fixed on Natura and Miroku. " Who the hell are

you?"

"Wow , its nice to meet you too."

"I didn't say it was nice to meet you, I asked who the hell are you or is there something wrong with your hearing ?

"No, mutt there isn't anything wrong with my hearing but obviously there is something wrong with you!"

"Why don't you bite me?"

"Well your the one with the fangs inuyahsa so you should do the biting you chiwawa!"

"How the hell do you know my name wench?"

"Lets just say I got my sources Baka!"

Miroku just smiled and listen to the two call each other names and curse each other out. 'Where

have I heard arguing like this before he thought.' Just then Kagome came out with shippo in her

arms and with Sango and Kilala behind her. Then it clicked in Miroku's head ' Oh yea Kagome

and Inuyasha always fight like that.' Kagome was suprised that Inuyasha would argue with this

girl so quickly. 'He doesn't even know her, then again he barley knew me when we had our first

share of angry words.' With that thought Kagome used her sit command. Just then Inuyasha hit

the ground with a great force. "Hi I'm Kagome," she said with a big smile. Before Natura could

answer Sango said, " This is my best childhood friend ,Natura. Her mother died when she was

about 11 and her father is ..........well........Naraku." As soon as Sango finished that sentence

everyone gasped. Inuyasha, of course, was the first one to say something.

"That cold heartless bastard is your father."

"Yes he is."

"Well, why the hell did you come here to kill us."

"No, I want to get rid of my father as much of all of you combined maybe even more."I want to avenge my mothers death."

"You expect me to believe that shit , your probably just like Naraku. You are his seed. Naraku is evil nothing good could come from him .....nothing!"

By this time everyone was in shock at what inuyasha was saying. " Inuyasha you can't be so-----

'' Miroku started but was cut off by Inuyasha. "Shut up Miroku." Then Inuyasha turned back to

Natura. "Look your not coming with this group because you may be trying to trick us and I am

not having it." "Fine," Natura said," I am tiered of arguing I am not going to fight anymore. Since

I lost my mother all I had to do was fight. So i'll go to make you happy" Natura turned to Sango

" Sango I will see you whenever and it was nice to meet all of you. Even you inuyasha." Natura

had tears in her eyes from the event that had just taken place. She took a leaf out of her pocket

threw it in the air and hopped on it ( Just like what kagura's feather). With one blow of the wind

she was gone. Sango felt sad for her friend and was really really really mad at Inuyasha.

Kagome was too. " Hmmm and that takes care of that." Inuyasha said with a smirk. "Inuyasha,"

Kagome said sweetly.

"What?"

"Sit sit sit sit sit sit." Inuyasha was lying there in a large crater. "I did 3 extra sits for you sango."

"Thanks Kagome." Sangowas to upset at inuyasha to even think about smililng. She went back

in the house to think. Kagome with shippo still asleep in herarms followed. When inuyasha got

off of the ground he looked at Miroku, who was very much enjoying his friends fate. "That

wasn't funny monk." "I say inuyasha you really and truly deserved it." With that Miroku got up

and went inside where the girls were. Inuyasha sat under the tree not regreting what he had

done. Not yet anyway!

**Well thats the end of chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. I would ike to thank my friends Kyanna and Paulette who got me into anime in the first place. I love yall. I love all my fans. So please review let me know what u think.**


	3. A New Trust

Hey yall I got good news. I'm gonna try to update every week Whooohooo!!! Any way I just want to thank the

people who reviewed me. Without you I would be nothing. If I didn't have you it would be like a fishing line without a

hook. For that I thank you. Behind every great writer is their public and......

Fan: Shut up bitch and write the fucking chapter.

OK OK heres Chapter three

CHAPTER 3 : A NEW TRUST

Everyone was quiet as they ate lunch. The girls were still mad at Inuyasha and Miroku was thinking about how

beautiful Natura was. "Come on you cant be mad at me forever." Inuyasha pleaded with Kagome. "Inuyasha what

you did was seriously uncalled for, you acted like a fool." Kagome said without looking at him, " Besides you shouldn't

be pleading with me you should be pleading with Sango." Sango was too angry to argue now but later she would

really tell him what's what. Before Inuyasha could say anything a cloud of darkness came over the afternoon sky.

"Hmm... A demon is very close," Inuyasha said with his nose in the air. Everyone went outside to see Milaki, a leopard

Demon who was also one of Naraku's strongest incarnations.

"Inuyasha I'm going to kill you, but first I'm going to let you watch your friends die one by one."

"I don't think so you over grown pussy cat." Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga, "Windscare." There was a great flash of

light. "Ha I defeated him, that wasn't even a challenge. Inuyasha was about to put up his sword when he got

punched very hard from behind.

"You stupid half-demon it's going to take more than a little toy sword to defeat me."

Inuyasha laid their against the tree. He felt like all bones in his body had been broken. "You stupid demon, why don't

you leave Inuyasha alone," Shippo said not realizing what he was doing. When it hit him that he had just caught the

demon's attention his body ran cold with fright. "Uh oh," Shippo tried to run, but it was no use the demon was really

fast. Sango tried to use her Hiraikotsu but when it hit the demon it broke into pieces. Everyone was shocked at how

strong the demon was. Miroku tried next. He was about to use his prayer cards, but he was knocked out of the

way.

Shippo was still running from the demon but then he tripped. He was shaking curled up in a ball with his eyes closed.

Milaki closed in on Shippo, "Mmm this is going to be sweet." Kagome couldn't fight for her beloved friend because

her bow and arrows were back at the hut. Shippo knew this was the end for him. His eyes closed tighter not

wanting to see the person who was going to cause him to meet his maker. Just as Milaki was going in for the kill

Shippo disappeared "What the hell, where did he go?" Milaki said raging mad.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Shippo opened his eyes and to his suprise he was flying, "Hmm, I must be going to heaven."

"Not yet you aren't." he heard a woman's voice say. Shippo turned to see the beautiful woman and got kinda shaky.

"W-w-who are you?"

"Oh you were asleep when I spent the night and half the mourning with Sango and the others."

Feeling at ease that she knew his friends he asked, "What's your name?"

"There will be time for a formal introduction later. Right know we have a demon to destroy."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Milaki had given up on finding Shippo to make his appetizer. So he went straight for the main course. He was going

to eat the others, and save Inuyasha for dessert. "Mmm, monk I think I would have you first." Just then a gust of

wind picked up. "Hey ugly why don't you pick on someone your own size." Milaki turned around to see who

challenged him. " Who said that."

"I did." Natura jumped off her leaf and landed on her feet.

"Your nothing but a little girl."

Natura hated when people called her that. "I'm not a little girl I am 16 years old."

"Well, good for you, but no matter how old you are I can still destroy you."

"O really," Natura said with smirk.

With that Milaki lunged towards her. She just dodged it. " Mmm your faster than I thought."

"Well, being Naraku's daughter has its advantages."

"Your the master's daughter, he gave all his incarnations orders to kill you, and I am going to be the one to do it."

Inuyasha was getting his strength back, but it was coming very slowly. All he could do is watch what would come of

the battle between Milaki and Natura.

"Before you make your pathetic attempt to kill me let me ask you something."

"Stop making conversation and kill him already ,bitch." Inuyasha said. Natura just ignored him. She continued with

what she was going to say, "What's huge with a big mouth and is about to get fried." Milaki looked confused, "I

don't know."

"Well, let me give you a clue!!" "I call on the forces of nature, listen to your goddess and send extrreeemmee

lightning!"

Just then giant bolts of lightning came from the sky and shocked Milaki. Milaki fell to the ground and couldn't move.

"Inuyasha, think you could take it from here." Natura asked not wanting to use her sword in this battle. Inuyasha got

up. "Windscare." That made the demon's blood splatter everywhere. Shippo jumped off Natura's leaf witnessing the

the death of the demon. "Shippo." Kagome ran and held the fox demon in her arms. "That lady saved me," he said

pointing at Natura. " Thanks Natura," Kagome ran and hugged her. When Kagome let go of Natura. Sango hugged

her, " Thank you so much."

"No Problem." Natura said.

"Inuyasha don't you have something to say to Natura." Kagome glared at him.

Inuyasha frowned and said, " Thank you and I'm sorry."

"I would ignore the fact that you don't mean it and accept your apology."

"What, you are such a ..." Inuyasha started but was interrupted by Kagome

"Sit boy" Inuyasha went pounding into the ground. Natura giggled. Just then Natura felt a hand rubbing her butt.

She turned around to see Miroku. She gave him a hit on the head and he fell on the floor. "It was worth the pain."

Miroku said in a weak voice.

Inuyasha got up. " Ok I am very hungry. I'm in he mood for some of Kaede's Ramon." Inuyasha and the others

started to walk. Inuyasha turned around to look at Natura who was about to hop on her leaf. "Well are you coming

or not."

Natura was happy that Inuyasha would allow her to be with group. She ran to catch up with the others. She didn't

know what was ahead but she knew that she was going to kill Naraku but what she didn't know is that she was

going to fall in love in the process.

OK that's chapter 3. My beloved fans don't forget to review. Cause remember I love yall very much.

Fan: Not this shit again, bitch get to work on chapter four before I kill your ass. Stupid ass!


	4. A Hott Night

Sorry Chapter 4 took so long. I was sooooooo totally busy. I had to do it this weekend

because I wanted my adoring fans to be satisfied and plus I was told by my sister that if I don't

post this chapter I won't get to borrow a certain dvd that I really want to watch so people here

is chapter 4 and Warning this is a LEMON. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its charaters.

**Chapter 4: A Hott Night **

"Mmm I'm stuffed," Inuyasha said holding his stomach.

"Of course your stuffed you ate all of your ramon plus mine." Shippo said jumping up and down.

Natura just laughed at the argument while Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes. Miroku had just

finished eating and wasn't really paying attention to anyone but Natura. 'She's so beautiful' he

thought. A few times their eyes would meet but they quickly looked away from each other and

smiled. Inuyasha and Shippo was still arguing when Miroku asked to be excused. Inuyasha

stopped hitting Shippo and asked, " Where is he going?" "Probably to meditate." Kagome said.

"May I also be excused?" Natura asked standing up. "Where are you going ." Sango asked her

friend who was heading toward the door of the hut. "To the spring to get a bath."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natura passed Miroku with his legs folded and his eyes closed. She didn't want to disturb him

so she tried to pass as quickly and quietly as possible.

"Where are you off to?" Miroku asked with eyes still closed.

"Why do you want to know? Do I have to report to you my coming in and going out?"

"No but you are very beautiful, your not suppose to be wandering off by yourself."

"Well, if you must know Miroku I am going to take a bath."

"Very well," Miroku got up, "Lets go." A look of confusion crept on Natura's face

"What do you mean 'Lets go' where do you think your going?"

"Like I said it is dangerous for you to be walking in the woods so late. I will just walk with you

to the spring, come back here and when I think your done I will come back for you."

"You really think I'm helpless don't you?''

"No, I just like helping women out, if their helpless or not."

"Oh, So I guess you really care." Natura said smiling and walking towards the woods.

"You have no idea." Miroku said softly.

Miroku and Natura walked the whole way without saying a word.

"Well, we're here." Miroku said

"That was very quick." Natura said looking Miroku in the eyes.

"Well, I'm going back to the hut." Miroku said heading back into the woods, but then he was

stopped by the call of his name.

"Miroku," Natura called out to him softly. He turned around to face her "Yes."

"Have you ever been with a woman?"

Miroku took a while thinking if he should answer or not. "No, I haven't."

Natura was shocked at his reply. "Wow I thought you lost your virginity a long time ago."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, you are very handsome and you ask every woman you meet to bare your child."

"Unfortunately they either say no or they don't take me seriously."

"Have you ever been with a man?"

"That dear monk is none of your business." Natura said with a smirk

"That's not fair."

"Well, life isn't fair."

Miroku just frowned. "Miroku close your eyes."

"Why?"

"No questions just do it."

"You could atleast say please."

"Please." Natura rolled her eyes.

Miroku closed his eyes wondering what Natura was doing.

"Now open your eyes."

Miroku open his eyes and he was in a state of shock. Natura was naked.

"N-natura is this your desire?"

Natura didn't say anything she just went over to Miroku and gave him a long hard kiss, he

kissed back with as much force as she was applying. His tongue slowly slid into her mouth and

hers into his. He then started to kiss her neck while his hands gave her but a tight squeeze.

Natura let out a soft moan. She then felt a bulk between his legs. These feelings were new to

Miroku but he just went with the flow. Miroku laid Natura down on the wet grass. He left her

neck and went to her breasts. As he sucked one nipple he rubbed the other with his hand. He

went back up to her lips for another kiss. The both of them were moaning from the pleasure they

were feeling. Natura took off Miroku's clothes and started to kiss his chest. This was his spot so

it drove him wild. Miroku took two fingers and put them inside of Natura. She moaned out her

body never knew such pleasure. He pulled his fingers out of her then put it back in. He did this

repeatedly until her juices flowed on him. He took his fingers out and put them in his mouth. 'She

tastes good,' he thought he wanted to taste more of her so he put his head between her legs and

made his tongue go to work. Natura was so turned on that she started to grip the grass around

her. Miroku came back up to her and kissed her making her tasting herself. Miroku took his

member and put it inside of her, this made her scream out with pleasure. He started going in and

out of her slowly. Then he picked up the pace. Natura screamed out his name. Miroku made

each thrust harder and faster than the last. He felt like his body was about to explode so he

picked up the pace some more making Natura moan with each thrust. Just then he exploded

inside of her. They laid there breathing heavy. The scent of sweat and other bodily fluids filled

the night sky. Miroku held Natura in his arms with his eyes closed. Natura looked at Miroku

and smiled,she never felt this way before. After a few minutes Miroku fell asleep. Natura got up

and took her bath. She dressed and went back to lay next to Miroku. She rested her head on

his chest. She let the steady beating of his heart put her to sleep.

So there you have it Chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it. Now can I borrow the dvd...PLEASE????????????? Review and let me know what you think!


	5. One Big Secret Revealed

OK I am just in an updating mood today. This is a new record for me I am updating twice in one week. I forgot to say this at the beginning of chapter 4 , but thank you to all those who reviewed me. Ya'll are so beautiful.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: One Big Secret Revealed**

Natura was awakened by the birds chirping and rays of light pouring into her eyes. She got up

not realizing it was mourning. She looked at Miroku who was now fully clothed. Miroku opened

his eyes. "Good mourning."

"Good mour-" Natura stopped. "Mourning!! Natura shot up "Miroku we gotta go."

"Why?"

"Miroku, the others are probably worried and plus I don't want them to suspect anything."

"OK, OK lets go." Miroku said calmly

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder where Natura and Miroku are?" Sango said worried.

"Don't worry about Miroku, I'm sure he and Natura are fine." Kagome said reassuring her

friend.

"I am worried about Natura, I couldn't care less about Miroku."

"Yea, whatever you say Sango."

"What's the sarcasm for."

"I have no idea what your talking about." Kagome just smiled and walked out the hut

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natura and Miroku walked slowly through the woods trying to think of an excuse to tell their

friends. "OK I know, some demons tried to attack us and we had to defeat them. After the

battle we were so tiered that we took shelter in a village until dawn, " Miroku said to Natura.

"OK we will go with that." Natura was shocked at the monks ability to make a lie seem so

truthful. They walked the rest of the way in silence, but Miroku had his arm around Natura.

When they were about to come out of the woods Miroku took his hand from around Natura.

He gave her a kiss before they would have to play innocent with their friends. As soon as they

reached the hut Natura was hugged by Sango and Shippo. " Where have you guys been?"

Kagome asked sitting on the floor smiling. Natura told the story that her and Miroku had agreed

on. Inuyasha was sitting next to Kagome. " Well how come I didn't smell a demon?"

"Maybe your nose is broken." Natura replied with an attitude.

"Inuyasha there was a demon maybe this one just hid its scent." Miroku said

"Feh whatever."

Natura passed by Inuyasha and he smelled something funny. 'Her scent is mixed with Miroku's

that means they......' Inuyasha's mouth open. He was shocked. ' I will find out sooner or later.

With that thought Inuyasha went outside. ' I can't believe it, Natura and Miroku. I thought

Miroku and Sango had something going on. Guess I was wrong.' Inuyasha's thought was

interrupted by a familiar voice. "Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned to see Totosai behind him.

"What do you want old man?"

"I am here to examine the Tetsusaiga. You did tell me something was wrong with it."

Inuyasha hit Totosai in the head, " I told you that a long time ago and now your just coming,"

Inuyasha yelled, "come with me." They went inside the hut.

"Hello everyone."

"Hi Totosai." Sango and Kagome said. Miroku acknowledged Totosai's greeting with a nod.

Natura wasn't paying attention to the man in the doorway. "Natura this is the person who made

my sword. Natura looked up. "Hi nice to -- Totosai!!"

"Natura!"

Natura ran to Totosai and jumped on him. They both fell on the floor. "Oops sorry."

"I guess you forgot your not a little girl anymore."

"Yea," Natura blushed

"You know her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course, she's like a daughter to me, I trained her, taught her to use her sword, and how to

manage her powers. She use to come to me with all her problems. Like this one problem I

remembered she had when she was younger. She was sad that all the girls her age had

blossomed and had figures when she was so flat chested and --"

"Totosai!!" I don't think anyone wants to hear about that, Natura said. She was extremely red

from embarrassment "Anyway how have you been?"

"I've been holding on, I'm not as strong as I use to and working with Inuyasha is sending me to

my grave faster. How about you?"

"I've been good."

"I bet you've been more than good, you've blossomed into a beautiful young lady."

"Why thank you."

Inuyasha was loosing his patience (as usual). " OK OK that's enough. You walked down

memory lane and caught up on old times now can you please do what you came to do!"

The others just rolled their eyes at Inuyasha's impatience. "OK Inuyasha where is the

Tetsusaiga."

"Next to Natura."

"I'll pass it to you." Natura said jumping up. When Natura touched the sword it transformed and

the Wind scare was all around it.

"OMG! how the hell did that happen? Totosai what's the meaning of this." Inuyasha demanded

an answer.

Shippo was jumping up and down, "It transformed, it transformed, it transformed....

POW

Inuyasha punched him in the head. "Ow" Shippo said with tears in his eyes.

"Inuyasha, sit boy." Kagome commanded

"Why did the sword change Totosai?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Uhhh Inuyasha there is something you need to know." Totosai hesitated "Natura is your sister

Inuyasha."

"What," Natura and Inuyasha said together.

"She isn't my sister." Inuyasha said

Everyone was in a state of shock. Miroku worried, 'Omg! I mated with inuyasha's sister, he's

gonna kill me.'

"Natura wasn't your mother's name, Kiranna?" asked Sango trying to remember.

"Yep, that was Inuyasha's mother's name." Totosai said shaking his head.

"Totosai, she can't be my sister my mother died before hers did."

"OK Inuyasha I guess its time to tell you the truth, the both of you."

Inuyasha looked at Totosai strangely. "The truth?"

"Inuyasha when you were one years old Naraku had fallen in love with your mother, and you

know whatever Naraku wants he has to get it. So one day when your father was away Naraku

paid your mother a visit and told her how he felt. She told him that she had a son and a husband,

but he wouldn't leave until he had her. So in the night he took her and locked her up in a room.

That's when he raped her. He told her that she would stay with him forever or he will kill her one

year old son. She didn't want you hurt, Inuyasha, so she stayed with Naraku and you were

born, Natura. Your mother was so happy to have you with her. You were her pride and joy.

Then she was killed that tragic night. When you came to my village I knew that you were

Kiranna and Naraku's daughter, you look just like her but you have Naraku's strength. I figured

I would keep you until you were ready to go on your own. As for you Inuyasha your mother's

sister loved your father and you very much that she took on the role of mother and wife. So you

see how you and Natura are connected. It was s quiet no one knew what to say. The silence

was broken by Inuyasha. "So why are you just telling me this Totosai, after all this time?"

Inuyasha was mad and hurt at the same time.

"I have to go clear my head." Natura dropped the Tetsusaiga and left the hut.

"Inuyasha," Totosai started

"I also got to get away for a while." Inuyasha walked out, but he went the opposite way that

Natura went. Everyone was so quiet. This time the silence was broken by Sango. "Come on

Kilala."

"where are you going Sango?" Shippo asked.

"Since everyone is taking time to clear their heads, I'm going back to the village to fix my

Hiraikotsu. I'll be back in two days." Sango left leaving Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Totosai

in total silence.

Yea!! I had fun writing this chapter. I think this is the best chapter I wrote. Anyways please review.


	6. A New Role to Play

Hey you guys! Guess what...........................yep chapter 6 is already here! You guys really want to know why I update so often.....

Fan: Is it because you got no fucking life?

No its because I want to finish this story so I can start another one

Fan: In other words your stuck at home on a Saturday night while all your friends are out, that's because you have no life

Could you stop saying that I don't have a life, I do so have a life.

Fan: O really! So what have you done for the past few Saturday nights

I stayed home and do homework and watch TV and update my story

Fan: well there you have it ladies and gentlemen she has no life

Oh shut up.......heres chapter 6

Fan: Your pitiful

IM tiered of you -chokes fan- Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6:** A New Role to Play

Natura walked through the woods deep in thought. 'Inuyasha is my brother.' She couldn't

believe what had just happened. At first she wanted to be alone but then she thought she should

talk to Inuyasha about this. She tried to sniff out his scent, but her sense of smell wasn't as good

as Inuyasha's. He was a half dog demon and she was only a quater demon. She picked up a

scent but it wasn't a scent of a half demon, but of a full demon. She went closer and saw a tall

figure. He had silver hair like Inuyasha, but his own was longer. She hid behind a tree not

wanting to get the demons attention, but even if she did she would be ready to fight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru was walking with no expression on his face (AS USUAL). Jaken was walking

beside him and Rin was walking behind him pulling Oon and Aun. Sesshoumaru stopped and

smelled the air. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what is it, is a demon near by?" Jaken asked his master.

"A quarter demon is very close." Sesshoumaru replied

"A quarter demon master?"

"Yes."

"Lets go my lord we do not know if this demon is dangerous."

Sesshoumaru got furious when he heard this. "Do you not think that I, a full demon, can take on

a pathetic quarter demon." Jaken was shaking at the sound of his master's furious voice.

"I didn't mean it that way my Lord, I'm sorry if I offended you master." Jaken was bowing at

Sesshoumaru's feet.

"Jaken take Rin and go to the meadow, I will follow soon."

"Yes, master. Lets go Rin."

As soon as Rin and Jaken were out of sight Sesshoumaru turned and said, "Show yourself."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natura heard the command and was hesitant at first, but then she thought, 'Why am I afraid, I

never get afraid, I can take on a full demon.' Natura came out from behind the tree. She now

had a good view of the one called Sesshoumaru. Natura and Sesshoumaru stood silent for about

two minutes. Natura felt uncomfortable in the silence so she broke it.

"Why do you look like the one called Inuyasha." Natura said trying to speak as proper as him.

"Inuyasha is my brother unfortunately."

Natura frowned, "Why do you say unfortunately?"

Sesshoumaru thought, 'How dare this wench question me.' He didn't answer Natura's question

so she asked again.

"Why do you say it's unfortunate to have Inuyasha as a brother?"

"Because Inuyasha is nothing but a half demon, he's a shame to the dog demons. He is a

weakling and a bastard child. One could even call him a mistake."

Hearing this made Natura burn inside with anger.

"How dare you talk about my brother like that!" Natura took out her sword and got into attack

position. Sesshoumaru thought for a minute 'brother?' Then it hit him 'This must be the one called

Natura.' He looked at her and smirked to see how protective she was of Inuyasha. Losing

patience she asked, "What's so fucking funny?"

"It's funny that you challenge me and think you could beat me, and that is nowhere near

possible."

"O really, we will see about that." Natura lunged toward Sesshoumaru but he just smacked her

making her fall to the floor. Natura let out a little scream as the pain in her cheek throbbed. Her

head was bleeding because of the rock she hit on full force when she fell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree recollecting his thoughts. He was still in shock about what Totosai

said. His thoughts were forced to end when the smell of a quarter demons blood filled the air.

Inuyasha flew through the air searching for the source of the scent. Then he spotted Natura

trying to get up off the ground with blood coming from her head, and Sesshoumaru standing

over her. He turned fire red at what he was seeing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natura tried with all her might to get up. She wanted to use her powers of nature but everything

was just a blur to her. Although she forgot the words to control nature it didn't stop her from

cursing Sesshoumaru out.

"You fucking bastard."

Sesshoumaru looked at her, "I see you haven't learn your lesson, your just like

Inuyasha.......stubborn and weak. That's when a familiar voice said, "O really big brother that's

what you think of me." Inuyasha jumped down from the tree with his Tetsusaiga in hand.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said with a smirk, "I knew I smelt a pathetic scent, and if you must

know stubborn is far too good of a word to describe you. You are a fool."

"Shut up and fight," Inuyasha commanded

"You never learn Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru punched Inuyasha with all his strength. Inuyasha fell

back, but didn't stay down. Natura was on the ground watching the fight, brother against

brother, with blood still dripping from her head. The blood coming from her head was leaking

out slower than before. She had forgotten she had gotten this wound because she was very

worried about Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried to hit Sesshoumaru with his sword, but his attack was

too slow, Sesshoumaru was very very fast.

"Inuyasha I would love to stay here and play this pathetic game with you, but I have more

important things to do. We will meet again of course, so we can finish what we started."

Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru disappeared into the woods. He put his Tetsusaiga up.

"Bastard," Inuyasha mumbled as he looked at the black and blue mark Sesshoumaru had made

with his hard punch. He stopped examining himself and turned towards Natura. Their eyes met

and he saw how hurt his sister was.

"Natura, look at what that Baka did to you ." Inuyasha said examining his sister's head like he

was a doctor.

"Inuyasha its fine really."

"No, its not fine, that idiot is going to pay for what he's done."

"Inuyasha please don't make war, he was saying some mean stuff about you and I just tried to

protect you."

"It has always been war between me and him. We never got along, we never work together

that's how its always been and that's how its always gonna be." Inuyasha was now sitting next to

his sister. "We should go to the village and get your wound treated."

"Ummm... Inuyasha could we just stay here a while? I mean the bleeding has stopped ,I just

want to cool off before we go back to the village."

"You positive?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"Yea." Natura smiled at him.

"OK" Inuyasha rest his back against the tree.

"I like this Inuyasha, us being family. I know we just found out, but I love having an older

brother. Natura kissed Inuyasha on the cheek, she was very protective and affectionate towards

family (except Naraku of course).

"I like having a sister, especially one like me. What I mean is one that's not full human and not

full demon. So even if we are not accepted by demons or humans we have each other, I will

always protect you Natura, always." Natura put her head in Inuyasha's lap. He didn't care if his

clothes got bloody. "Natura," Inuyasha started.

"Yes, Inuyasha."

"What's going on with you and Miroku?"

"Uh... hehe..." Natura pretended to fall asleep.

"What? No, your going to tell me!" Natura just ignored him but she couldn't help but smile as

Inuyasha's bad temper started to show. After a while she really fell asleep (Her sleep eventually

turned into unconsciousness from the massive blood loss). When Inuyasha saw that she was

asleep. He calmed himself and close his eyes soon drifting off to sleep himself.

When Natura woke up she was in the hut. Miroku was lying next to her fast asleep. She

didn't know where the others were. She got up realizing there was a kind of pressure on her

head. She felt her head and realized that a bandage was on her head. Her hair was still flowing

down as the wind blew through the open hut door. The sun would almost set so she thought she

would go for a walk. She walked out the hut, and as she was about to take another step she felt

arms wrap around her. "How are you feeling?" A familiar voice asked in her ear.

Natura closed her eyes, "Fine now." She turned around and kissed him.

"What was that for?" He asked.

She smiled and said, "Just for being you." He kissed her.

"How long was I out for, Miroku?"

"Almost four days."

"Wow, that's a long time."

"I never left your side during that time."

"Mmm my hero." Natura smiled. By this time they were walking. A serious look then crept on

Natura's face. She looked like she was thinking hard about something. Just before he could ask

what was on her mind, she started to talk. "Miroku?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you something?" Miroku leaned her against a nearby tree and kissed her.

"Anything."

"OK remember when we first met the question you asked me?"

Miroku thought for a while, "If you would bare my children." Natura looked at the ground

asking herself if she was making the right decision.

"Yea, that question." Miroku took her chin in his hand and raised her head to his so they could

have direct eye contact.

"Tell me what's on your mind."

"Well, I do want to bare your children Miroku, as many as you want. That's if you really want

me to."

"Natura, I do want you to bare my children and no body else but you, I love you."

"Oh, I love you to Miroku." Miroku kissed Natura while his hands wandered around her body.

She was his and she was always going to be. Miroku, kissed her on the lips then on her neck. It

was getting late so they started back to the hut. A feeling of nausea came over Natura. She just

fought it down and wondered what could be causing her to feel so sick.

(Just to let you guys know that Natura is quarter demon because Naraku is a half demon and

her mother was human.)

**FINALLY! I finished this chapter ................it took me so long. I was just feeling lazy to type it, **

**but its done so please review.**


	7. The Begining of the end

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

Character 7: **The Beginning of the End**

It was a beautiful afternoon. The others went for a walk, but Natura just decided to stay at the

hut. She has been feeling very nauseous lately and just didn't feel like going anywhere. Also her

mood swings have been driving the others a little crazy, so she decided to give them a

break. She held a cup of hot tea in her hand and chuckled at the event that took place earlier

that day.

---Earlier that day---

"Inuyasha!! Where is my sword?" A very angry Natura asked

"How should I know like you said its your sword." Inuyasha replied

"Yea, but I saw you with it last, remember you were examining it and saying you don't know

how a girl like me can handle such a powerful sword."

"Then I gave it back to you."

"Are you calling me a liar." Natura said with tears flowing down.

"No, I'm not and why are you crying?"

"Because I can,does a girl need a reason for crying, gosh your such an insensitive jerk." Natura said with anger.

Everyone was confused. They didn't know what was going on with Natura. Sango took it upon

herself to ask her friend what was wrong,

"Ummm Natura, are you OK?" Sango asked not knowing what her friends reaction would be.

"Just fine Sango." Natura said with a bright smile.

"Natura?" Inuyasha said.

"What?" She replied in a heated voice.

"Y-your sword is over here." Inuyasha managed to get out swearing that he just saw her eyes

turn red for a second.

"Why thank you Inuyasha, I love you big brother." She said in a joyous tone. She walked out

the hut with her sword at her side.

---Back to Present---

Natura took a sip of her tea. Kaede made it for her sickness, but it didn't seem to work. She

spotted a bucket near by and just threw up in it. Kaede walked in when she was finished

throwing up.

"My child, you are indeed very sick, my tea always works." Kaede said picking up the bucket.

"I am very sick," she said in agreement, " I don't know what could be causing me to feel like this."

"My child, don't be offended by this question, and you don't have to tell me who, but have you

been with anyone?"

Natura hesitated for a moment, "Umm............................................. yea I have."

"Oh." Kaede said thinking about one possibility that can be causing her sickness.

"Oh? Oh what?"

"Nothing."

"It has to be something, what is it?"

"OK, My child I will tell you."

Natura looked at Kaede with anxious look.

"There may be a possibility you are pregnant."

"Pregnant? But I've only been with Miroku once I thought it took more than-" Natura put her hands to her mouth.

Kaede was in shock.

"Kaede you didn't hear that." Natura said

"I didn't?" Kaede asked

Natura glared at her. " I mean of course I didn't hear that."

"I mean It's not like I'm not happy, I did want to get pregnant, I did tell him I wanted to bare his

children, but I didn't mean so soon." Natura looked around to see Kaede going outside with the

bucket in her hand.

"I was talking to you, what are you doing?"

"Not hearing what your saying."

Natura just rolled her eyes and laid down, thinking about the life that was growing inside of her.

How was she going to tell the others. She fell asleep not knowing that the conversation between

her and Kaede had not been a private one.

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. I didn't know what I was gonna do with chapter 7. I've been driving my best friend, ManatsuNoEve181, who has a banging story on fanfic, crazy by telling her that I don't know what the hell to write. Any way please review.**


	8. A Friendship Broken

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters  
  
**Chapter 8: A Friendship Broken**  
  
Natura opened her eyes and saw that the sun was setting. She heard a loud crash and laughing

outside so she decided to see what was going on. She slowly got up and as soon as she stood

upright her nausea got worst. She fought the feeling down with all her might. She walked out the

hut and saw Inuyasha on the ground in pain and Kagome over him. Sango was standing with

Kilala in her hand. Shippo was on Miroku's shoulder and Miroku was sitting under a tree. 'How

am I going to tell them, especially Sango,' she thought. She didn't want to disturb them so she

turned around. Before she was fully around her named was called.

"Natura your up!" Shippo said jumping off of Miroku's shoulder and running towards her.

Natura smiled and said "Yea. How was your walk?"

"It was very good, I missed you though." Natura blushed at Shippo's love for her.

Natura walked over to where the rest of the group was. Miroku looked at Natura and smiled

telling her that he wanted her now. Natura just ignored him. He wondered what was wrong and

remembered that she was feeling sick lately.

"Natura," Miroku started, "how are you feeling?"

"I am feeling better, thank you for asking."

Sango then asked, "Did Kaede find out what was wrong with you?"

Natura's body ran cold, she didn't know whether to tell them or not so she just lied and said,

"No she didn't, she just said that plenty of rest will have me feeling better in no time." Natura

smiled and thought, ' Yea like in 8 months and two weeks.'

Inuyasha smelt something different about his sister, but didn't know what it was.

"You know Natura, you never told us how you and Sango became friends." Kagome said

looking at Natura then at Sango.

"Well, I will tell you if you really want to know," Natura said. She looked at Sango and smiled at

her. Sango smiled back.

"Ooooo tell us please please." Shippo said

"Well it all started when I was sent to her village to get some water---"

-Flashback-  
"Hey she is a quater demon." said kid number one.

"An ugly girl. She disgraces humans." kid number two added.

"Hey lets beat her up?" kid number one said slapping her across her face.

They started beating up Natura. She was unable to do anything because she didn't know how to

control her powers yet. Natura was crying and the two boys that were beating her up didn't

care. Just then a giant boomerang came out of nowhere and hit the two boys. They fell to the

ground.  
"So what if she is a quater demon what did she do to you." A little girl's voice said.

The boys started to cry and ran home screaming for their mothers. The little girl retrieved her

boomerang and went towards Natura who had a lot of bruises. She was curled up into a ball

crying.  
"Hi my name is Sango, what's yours."

"Go away."

"Oh well it's nice to meet you go away." Sango smiled

Natura got out of the position she was in and sat up straight. She realized that Sango was

different. A smiled slowly crept on Natura's face. "My name is Natura."

"Natura, hmm.. I like that name."

"Thanks."

"So what are you doing here Natura?"

"I was sent to come get some water from this village, then those mean boys started picking on

me. Then you came and, and you saved me."

"Well, it was no big deal, just helping out someone in need."

"Thank you so much."

It was silent for a minute and then Sango broke it,

"Natura do you want to be my friend?"

"Friend?"

"Yea, my friend."

"Yes, I do."

"OK, then lets go friend." Sango smiled and Natura smiled back. They walked together and

from that day on they were the best friends.

-End of Flashback-  
"--And that's how we became friends." Sango and Natura looked at each other at the

remembrance of old times. Just then a gust of wind picked up. Natura's eyes quickly darted to

Inuyasha and she said, "Inuyasha we got company."

"Yea, I smell the demon, its....its Kaugra's scent."

'Oh no not this bitch.' Natura thought as she rolled her eyes.

Kaugra's jumped off her feather and was greeted by Inuyasha and his Tetsusaiga.

"Kaugra I am giving you two seconds to disappear or I will have to make you."

"Now, now Inuyasha why so feisty, can't I get a nice greeting I feel like I'm not wanted."

"That's, because you aren't." Natura said

"Oh, isn't it Natura, we've missed you at the castle, won't you come back home."

"I rather die than go back to Naraku."

"Oh really, good thing you've mentioned that cause I have come to kill you."

"Why don't you leave her alone." Sango said jumping in front of her friend as if she was unable

to help herself.

"Aww... isn't that sweet a friend taking up for a friend although the other has lied to them."

Sango looked confused. "What?" She looked at Natura "Natura what is she talking about."

Natura just looked at Kaugra with complete disgust.

"What's wrong Natura afraid that your secret will end your friendship."

"Shut up, Kaugra."

"Well, Sango, if she isn't going to tell you I guess I will."

"Kaugra I'm warning you."

"The reason why Natura has been so sick lately is because she is pregnant."

Everyone was in shock. They all looked at Natura with eyes wide open. 'I knew I smelled

something different about her,' Inuyasha thought. Miroku was smiling at this point,' I'm going to

have a child.'

"Natura, is that true?" Kagome asked

Natura hesitated for a while and decided to tell the truth.

"Yes, it is, I am pregnant." Natura held her head down although she was happy she was going to

have Miroku's child she felt bad for some reason.

Kaugra smirked at this and said, "Hmmm.. and I wonder who's own it is. Let's search the

possibilities; It couldn't be Inuyasha's because he's her brother and of course Shippo is out of

the picture because he is still young, well that leaves-"

Eyes went on Miroku, he just stood there blushing.

"Yes, that just leaves the monk." Kaugra was enjoying this very much.

Sango and Kagome just stood there in disbelief.

"Natura, Are you gonna have Miroku's baby." Sango asked with tears starting to well in her

eyes.

Natura didn't say anything. She now knew why she felt so bad. She felt bad because she saw

that Sango had feelings for Miroku and she came and got in the way.

"Natura, dammit, are you going to have Miroku's baby?" Sango was out of it. Natura was

scared to answer, she never heard her friend use her name like that.

"Yes, it's true all of it is true." Natura broke down in tears, "I'm sorry Sango."

"No," Sango started, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I ever met you and called you my friend, your not

my friend your a bitch." Sango ran off into the woods crying. Kagome ran after her.

Natura fell to the floor and sobbed Miroku ran to her and tried to comfort her.

"Well, I guess my job is half done, but I will come back later and finish it, bye for now." Kaugra

went on her feather and headed toward the castle. Inuyasha and Shippo were in a daze. They

didn't know what to do. Natura was still crying and Miroku held her in his arms. She had

broken up her and Sango's friendship and what's worse is that Sango had called her a bitch.

Natura just wished that she could do the whole thing over without falling in love with Miroku.

**Yay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have to more chapters to go until I finish the story so please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. A Battle to the Death

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**Chapter 9: A Battle to the Death**

There was nothing but silence in the hut. Eyes darted back and forth from Natura to Sango.

Natura just looked at the floor while Sango sat in the corner with her face to the wall. Shippo

started to hum but one glare from Inuyasha quickly shut him up. Kaede came in the hut and

wondered what was going on. " Why so quite usually by now Shippo and Inuyasha would be

fighting over some little thing." No one said anything so Kaede just left it alone. Shippo, being

very inquisitive, saw a locket around Kaede's neck. "Kaede where did you get that beautiful

locket?" Shippo asked.

"Funny thing, I ran into my old friend today. We haven't seen each other in ages because we had

a fight. We got to talking today and was laughing about how silly our fight was. She gave this to

me because she wanted to show how sorry she was. Thirty-five years were wasted because of

our foolishness. I only wish we had settled our differences." Sango just rolled her eyes. ' I don't

care if 500 years go by I am never talking to her again,' Sango thought to herself. " Oh, does

that story makes you want to talk to Natura now, Sango." Shippo asked looking at her. Sango

got up and stormed out the hut. Shippo realized that he didn't choose the right thing to say at that

moment. Natura got up and ran after Sango. Miroku was about to get up, but he was stopped

by strong hands that pulled him back. "Don't you think you did enough Monk," Inuyasha said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango ran, but came to a halt when her name was called.

"Sango wait."

Sango turned around said, "Why, so you could tell me more lies, so you could betray

me.......again."

"Sango I know what I did was wrong. I lied to you and for that I'm sorry, but I really didn't

know that you and Miroku had something going on."

"You didn't know?" Sango scoffed, "I think a blind man could see that I had feelings for him,

but of course you didn't see that because you only care about yourself."

"Sango that's not fair, I -"

"Not fair, you don't tell me what's not fair. My life is what's not fair. First my villagers and my

father are slain by my brother because your father possessed him. Then when I find someone I

truly love my so called "best friend" fucks him and gets pregnant with his child."

"Sango, you act like your the only one who has been hurt. You act like my life hasn't been

filled with pain."

"Yea, your mother died. I know that, but can you compare that to a whole village. I guess you

don't care, your heart is probably made of ice like your father."

Natura's voice went from pleading to angry, "I am nothing like my father, and you of all people

should know that."

"Well, these days I don't know. I bet your everything like Naraku."

"Sango you are just impossible. You know what, you had the right idea, our friendship has

expired so I guess we aren't friends anymore. I'm sorry I ever met you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One off Naraku's poison insects had seen the whole argument between Natura and Sango. It

quickly flew to Naraku.

"Mmmm,,, yes all goes as planned, Kaugra actually did something right this time. Kaugra!"

Naraku said.

"Yes master." Kaugra came in bowing.

"Get ready, now is the time to attack, when confusion and anger is among the group. We must

get the other half of the Shikon jewel tonight ."

"Yes, master."

"Get your sister,Kanna,ready also."

"Yes master." Kaugra despised Naraku very much, but didn't care to defy him because her life

was in his hands...literally.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone in the hut had heard the argument and was baffled at the words that were exchanged.

Sango went back inside the hut. " Sango, you really didn't have to be so hard on her," Kagome

said. Before Sango could reply Natura bolted through the door.

"You guys some unwelcome gusts are coming our way." Inuyasha and the others got up and

went outside. The sky was dark. Kaugra stood in front of the group with Kanna at her side.

"I told you I would be back Inuyasha."

"You talk like we are happy to see you." Inuyasha said.

"I'm hurt Inuyasha, I thought that all this time we would developed a bond with each other."

"How about you develop a bond with my sword." Inuyasha lunged towards her with the

Tetsusaiga. Kaugra just dogged it.

"Missed me." Kanna was using her mirror to help her big sister fight Inuyasha.

"Kagome," Natura yelled, "use your arrow to break her mirror." Kagome got her bow and

arrow and aimed forKanna's mirror. She shot the arrow and it hit Kanna's mirror. At first it

looked like it was consuming the arrow, but then the mirror shattered. That was Kanna's only

weapon and it was gone. Kaugra saw this and got really angry. She used her blade attack on

Natura and Kagome. Natura used her reflective shield and reflected Kaugra's attack back to

her. Kaugra dogged it but Kanna was hit. Kanna's body laid lifeless and after a while it turned to

dust. Kaugra was shocked, it was five against one. Kaugra wondered where her master was.

She looked at Inuyasha who was about to use the Wind Scare. She encountered the power of

his sword once and didn't want to again. She took her feather out and was about fly away.

"O, no you don't." Natura said, "I call upon the forces of nature listen to your goddess and send

Extreme Lightning and Fire balls." Thunder rumbled in the sky. Balls of fire were now falling

from the sky along with lightning. To protect the others and herself Natura made a protective

barrier around them. The fire burned Kaugra to nothing but ashes. "Forces of nature stop fire

balls and lightning." As soon as she said that it stopped and she took off the

protective barrier.

"Naraku's incarnations are destroyed, now all we gotta do is kill Naraku." Inuyasha said.

"You make it sound so easy to kill me Inuyasha." Naraku was sitting in a nearby tree watching

the fight his incarnations had put up.

"Naraku." Inuyasha's eyes burned with hate. Natura looked at her father, this had been the first

time in a long time she had seen him.

"You look at me as though I'm a stranger, Natura, although I haven't seen you since you were

little I am still your father."

"Yea, Unfortunately." Natura said

"Inuyasha, I do not appreciate you killing my incarnations."

"Well, how about I make you join them." Inuyasha said he had Tetsusaiga in hand and ran

towards Naraku.

He just jumped out of the way and landed on the ground. "You are too slow Inuyasha you

would never kill me."

Just then Sango's weapon hit him from behind. Naraku fell to the floor. Natura looked at Sango

and a small smile crept on both of their faces. They then remembered they weren't talking to

each other and looked away. Naraku got up slowly and as soon as he was up fully he let poison

gas come out of his nostrils. It hit Sango and she fell to the floor. "Sango!" Natura and Kagome

cried out at the same time. Miroku used his staff and hit Naraku with it. Kagome then used her

arrow and aimed for Naraku. She shot it and it hit Naraku on his shoulder. Poison escaped from

his body as he fell to the floor. Natura used her protection barrier again to shield the others,

except Inuyasha, and herself. Inuyasha told her that he wanted to finish him of and for her just to

protect the others. Inuyasha used theWindscare on Naraku. Naraku's body turned a brownish

color and then it disintegrated. Natura took off the protective barrier and ran over to Inuyasha.

"He's really dead." Natura said.

"Yea, he is....finally." Inuyasha hugged Natura. They stopped hugging when they heard Sango

coughing. Natura ran over to her.

"Sango, OMG! you inhaled the poison."

"I'm ok Natura..(cough,cough) at least I am going to a better place. I'm just happy I lived to see

Naraku dead.(cough cough). My only regret is that I didn't get to see your child."

"Sango of course your gonna see this child I'm carrying and many more after that. Your not

going anywhere." Natura said crying.

"Just remember I do love you (cough) Natura, your like my sister and one day we will be

(cough, cough,cough) together again. I'm sorry for the things I said"

"I'm sorry to but Sango, you have to stop talking like that. Your going to be ok."

Kagome and Shippo were crying. "Good-bye Natura. Good-bye (cough cough) everyone."

"Sango no, don't go." Natura was seriously crying, she was turning red.

Sango coughed one more time and breathed her last breath. Natura was holding Sango and was

crying loudly.

Miroku tried to comfort her, but nothing could comfort her now. Inuyasha tried to comfort

Kagome who was nowon the ground. It started to rain and although Naraku and his incarnations

were dead the sky was still very dark.

**Well, that is chapter 9. The next chapter is the last. Review and tell me what you think.**


	10. A New Life

This is the last chapter. Yay! I just want to thank all those who reviewed me. Ya'll are so beautiful. Well, here is the chapter to end the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 10** : A New Life

-Eight and a half months later-

Natura wobbled outside to where Miroku was. She was very happy that he was going to be

around for his children, his wind tunnel was gone and she was grateful. He was sitting under the

tree with his eyes closed. She was going to say something to him, but decided not to bother. She

was going back inside the hut when he called her. "My wife, why do you wander around like a

lost child?" Two months earlier Miroku and Natura had gotten married.

"I am not wondering around I was going to ask you something, but decided not to bother you

'cause you were meditating."

"Come here." Miroku said to his wife. She went over to him and sat between his legs. He

rubbed her stomach knowing that she loved when he did that.

"What's on your mind, Natura?"

"I was going to ask you if you heard from Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Yes, I have. They are doing very well. Kagome is going to school now, but as soon she is done

she is going to come and stay with Inuyasha."

"Oh OK." Natura looked sad and Miroku knew why. Natura was always sad since her best

friend had died.

"It's OK Natura. Sango lived a great life, I mean it wasn't long, but she still lived a good one."

Natura rested her head back on Miroku's shoulder. Just then water flowed from Natura. She

felt it, but Miroku wasn't aware.

"Um... Miroku .......sweetheart I think the baby is coming."

"OK." Miroku didn't fully hear what she said.

"Miroku, the baby is coming!" That's when he heard her and ran around calling for Kaede.

Kaede came out the hut to see what was going on. He didn't know she was their and was still

calling her name. "Kaede Kaede Kaede Kae-oof." He got hit in the head by Natura who was in

serious pain.

"Lady Natura lets get you inside the hut. I think you should stay here Miroku." He was still on

the floor from Natura's hit. In the hut Kaede told Natura to lie down on the mat. She boiled

some water. By this time she was in pain and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I can't believe that stupid fucking monk did this to me ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,"

Natura was screaming. Natura was sweating very much. Kaede lifted up her skirt and pulled

down her underwear which was wet with fluid and blood. Kaede looked at her and realized that

this baby was coming now.

"My dear usually it would take a while to deliver a baby, but your ready now."

"Then bitch get it out of me, fuck. Where is that damn husband of mine."

Kaede didn't take her words seriously she knew child birth was very painful although her herself

never experienced it. She called Miroku and he came in.

Natura squeezed his hand with each contraction. "I hate you, you did this to me." Natura

screamed.

"Don't take it seriously Miroku, she's just in a lot of pain." Miroku could tell cause the pain she

felt was transferred to his hand.

"OK your gonna start pushing, are you ready." Kaede said.

"Yes, yes get this child outta me."

"OK, Push." Natura pushed with all her might. She screamed so loud that the birds outside in

the tree flew away. "Now rest and get ready to push again." Natura was panting.

"Just think honey as soon as your done with this one we could get started on the next one."

Natura just started cursing Miroku out.

"OK push." Kaede said Interrupting her curses, "I see the head."

"I can't push anymore Kaede. "

"Come on child just give one more big push and your baby will be here."

"OK here goes, " Natura gave a big push and she felt her body relax. She let go of Miroku's

hand and closed her eyes. She heard her baby crying. She smiled and opened her eyes.

"Congratulations you have a beautiful baby girl, " Kaede said wrapping the baby in a blanket

and gave her to Natura. Miroku wanted a boy, but at this moment he didn't care his daughter

was so beautiful.

"What's her name, Lady Natura." Kaede asked.

Natura looked at her baby, "Her first name will be Sango and her middle name Kohara."

Miroku looked at Natura and nodded in agreement. This was a happy day for both of them.

-Four years later-

"Mommy, mommy."

"Yes, Sango."

"Where is daddy."

"He is somewhere around here."

Miroku crept quietly behind his daughter. "Gotcha!"

"Ahh... daddy you scared me."

"Sorry sweetie." Miroku said. He went up to Natura who was now six months pregnant and kissed her.

"Mommy, why did you name me Sango."

"Why do you want to now sweetie."

"Just curious mommy."

Natura looked at Miroku and then back at their daughter.

"Well, Sango was the name of my best friend."

"Where is she now mommy?"

"Sweetie she is in my heart and she will be in my heart forever and for always."

"OK mommy."

Natura was actually happy for the first time in a long time. She realized that Sango would want

her to always be happy. She still loved Sango and like she said she would remain in her heart

forever and for always.

**That's it the story is done. Please review. I am coming out with a Yugioh story probably in the middle of November.**


End file.
